Platt family
.]] The Platt family are a family who have lived in Coronation Street, Weatherfield since 1985, when Martin Platt moved there. In 1989 he had began a relationship with recently widowed Gail Tilsley whose estranged husband Brian Tilsley was stabbed. Gail had lived in the street since 1975, and was from the Potter family and also tied to the Tilsley family through her marriage to Brian. Martin and Gail had a son David in December 1990 and the following year he adopted her two children from Brian - Nick and Sarah and then got married (such to the disaproval of Gail's former mother-in-law Ivy Brennan. Martin Platt moved to the Street in 1985. In 1989 he began comforting Gail Tilsley after her husband Brian Tilsley died and it developed into more. Early 1990 Gail found out she was pregnant with Martin's child but decided to have an abortion as she felt she would be trapping him. Martin stopped Gail from aborting their unborn child and on 25th December 1990 she gave birth to their son David. Martin and Gail married in 1991 and Martin adopted Gail's two older children Nicky and Sarah-Louise from her marraige to Brian. Nine-years later Martin had an affair with nurse Rebecca Hopkins and although he supported Gail when Sarah had fallen pregnant at 13 and gave birth to a baby girl Bethany, the pair divorced the following year. Martin left Weatherfield with new girlfriend Robyn in 2005, leaving behind David as the last biological relative of the Platt family. David had gone on to get married to Kylie Platt in 2011 and the couple had a baby daughter Lily in 2013. Current remaining members of the Platt family in Coronation Street are David, Kylie, Gail, Nick, Sarah, Bethany and Lily. Storylines 2001-2003: Richard Hillman In June 2001 Gail had met the (apparent) cousin of Alma Halliwell - Richard Hillman. The pair had grown close and tied the knot the following year. However unaware to Gail, Richard was a murderer and had killed his ex-wife Patricia shortly before their wedding when she had tried to blackmail him, and a few months before that had left Duggie Ferguson to die after he fell down a stair landing. Richard later attempted to murder Gail's mother Audrey Roberts by setting her house on fire and then later elderly neighbour Emily Bishop in hopes of inheriting her house for quick cash, which later led to Richard having to kill Maxine Peacock who returned unexpectedly to check on her son Joshua whom Emily was babysitting at the time. Richard was exposed when he confessed to Gail about his crimes, feeling guilty over his actions. He later tried to murder her, along with children Sarah and David and granddaughter Bethany by driving them into the canal, but they were later rescued by Martin, Kevin Webster and Tommy Harris. Richard drowned, but the memory of his actions would have a lasting affect on the family for years to come, especially to David. 2003-2004: Sarah and Todd :To be written. 2005-2013: "Demon" David David was the most traumatised after nearly being killed by his psychotic stepfather and began acting badly towards Gail. He was angry and upset when his father chose to leave for a new life in Liverpool with girlfriend Robyn and shortly before Martin's departure got drunk at school. The pair made up, but David was further upset when Robyn became pregnant and David worried his father wouldn't want anything to do with him. From January to June 2006 David led a campaign of hate towards his family by sending cards claiming to be from Richard Hillman. This caused Gail to have a breakdown over the stress and having to rely on medication, and some innocent people were being falsely accused of being the sending the cards such as Gail's boyfriend Phil Nail and her nemesis Eileen Grimshaw. Even Gail herself came under suspicion from neighbours for sending the cards to herself. David was exposed when Gail claimed it was Richard's birthday coming up, leading to him sending a card claiming that Richard "couldn't make it" but would be in touch soon. This confirmed to a shocked Gail that David was the culprit as Richard's birthday wasn't until December. However instead of having him charged, Gail let it dropped as she felt that a scared David had enough punishment. But her troubles with David were far from over. 2014-2015: War with Callum Logan :To be written. Key dates Births *16th April 1958 - Gail Potter *2nd June 1968 - Martin Platt *31st December 1980 - Nick Tilsley *2nd July 1981 - Leanne Battersby *27th June 1983 - Jason Grimshaw *2nd February 1987 - Sarah Louise Tilsley *22nd August 1987 - Kylie Turner *25th December 1990 - David Platt *4th June 2000 - Bethany Platt *31st May 2004 - Billy Platt *2006 - Martin and Robyn's daughter *26th August 2013 - Lily Platt Marriages *Barry Platt and Barbara *27th September 1991 - Martin Platt and Gail Tilsley *30th January 1998 - Nick Tilsley and Leanne Battersby (First marriage) *2006 - Martin Platt and Robyn *31st October 2007 - Jason Grimshaw and Sarah Platt *8th April 2011 - David Platt and Kylie Turner *11th January 2013 - Nick Tilsley and Leanne Barlow (Second marriage) Deaths *Billy Platt - 2nd June 2004 Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Families Category:Platt family